1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic still cameras.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,773 discloses an electronic photographic camera which has an objective lens which focuses an image onto a sensor. The camera has a separate optical viewfinder. The separate viewfinder has the disadvantages known to exist in relation to separate viewfinders in conventional, silver halide cameras. Such disadvantages include parallax and inability to determine either the state of focus of the image or the boundaries of the image to be recorded when using a zoom lens.